Elias Morrow
Dr. Elias "Eli" Morrow is a character and antagonist from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was an electrical engineer that became obsessed with a mystical book called the Darkhold after learning of the power it could give him. After gaining the power to generate matter, Eli quickly went mad with power and thought of himself as a god. Eli was killed by Ghost Rider as the two of them were pulled through a transdimensional gateway into another dimension. Biography Early Histroy Little is known about Elias's past other than he was arrested for petty theft at some point in his youth and he was the only member of his high school class to earn a PhD. Also, at some point Elias became the legal guardian for his two nephews Robbie and Gabe Reyes. Working at Momentum Elias worked with Dr. Lucy Bauer, her husband Joe, and a team of other scientists at Momentum Alternative Energy Labs with the goal of creating a quantum particle generator, a machine that channels energy from other dimensions and then converts that energy into new matter. Elias said that Lucy and Joe already had the designs for the machine worked out, but they needed an engineer like him to help them build it. When they built their first prototype generator, the experiment was a success and they were able to create a brick of pure carbon. The idea was they could use the generator to create rice, wheat, and other foodstuff to end world hunger, but Joe, later, changed the goal of their project and wanted the power to generate matter himself. When Elias learned about Joe's ambitions, he decided to steal his idea. Elias used Lucy and the other scientist as test subjects and forced each one of them into a full-scale version of the generator, but Elias's experiment apparently killed Lucy and the others. Without the Darkhold's knowledge, Elias couldn't get his generator to work thus Elias tried to force Joe to tell him where the book was, but Joe refused to talk and thus Elias beat him into a coma. Elias was arrested, charged with attempted manslaughter for attacking Joe, and sentenced to prison. Recent History In "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire," Coulson visits Elias in prison to tell him Lucy and the other scientists are still alive, they have powers now, and Coulson asked Elias what were they working on at Momentum. However, Elias refuses to help Coulson and says he only wants to move on with his life. Later, Robbie visits Elias in prison, with Coulson eavesdropping with a hidden wire they gave Robbie, and asks him the same questions Coulson asked him earlier. Elias tells Robbie about the quantum generator they were building, but claims the "accident" that "killed" Lucy and the others was Joe's fault. Furthermore, Elias tells Robbie Lucy is looking for the Darkhold, but warns Robbie to stay away from it because that book is evil. In "Lockup," Lucy breaks Elias out of prison and takes him back to Momentum. There, Lucy shows Elias the Darkhold and explains to him how she wants him to read it for her, turn her back to normal, and then help her reach their goal of finishing their machine. In "The Good Samaritan," Lucy and Elias take the quantum power cells used to power the generator from Momentum to a decommissioned power plant where they rebuild the machine. Elias explains that the reason his first experiment failed was because he couldn't generate enough power. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to rescue Elias, but Elias locks himself inside the machine and explains to Coulson how this was his plan all along, to use the quantum particle generator to give himself the power to create matter. After the activating the machine there's a bright flash of light and the machine emits a huge wave of energy, Elias steps out of the machine and uses his new power to create small brick of carbon. In "Deals with Our Devils," a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents catches Elias leaving the facility, but he kills them by impaling each of them with a spike made of carbon. Elias, then, creates a wall of carbon to block the hallway and stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from following him. In "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics," S.H.I.E.L.D. learns Elias is in a warehouse in Los Angeles from a gangster working for Elias. The LAPD and S.H.I.E.L.D. surround the warehouse, but Elias has a small army of gangsters and criminals protecting him. Robbie gets inside the warehouse where he sees Elias has built a giant version of one of the quantum power cells. Elias then appears and Robbie tries to transform into the Ghost Rider, but Elias stops him by impaling him with a spike. Elias then begins ranting about how Lucy, Joe, and the people at Momentum never respected his genius and how his new power has made him a god. Elias's henchmen then bring in Coulson who they caught trying to enter the warehouse. Coulson accuses Elias of being a thief as he explains how Elias isn't generating matter from nothing, but rather he's converting energy which he's channeling from another dimension into matter. Furthermore, Elias using his powers is what has been causing the earthquakes they've been feeling. However, now Coulson realizes Elias master plan; the quantum energy generated by the giant power cell Elias has built will give him the power to create living things. Once Elias has the power, he's going to drop the Demon Core at the center of the power cell which will cause a nuclear explosion which will destroy the entire city of Los Angeles. After the city is destroyed, Elias will then use his power to generate a new city over the ruins of the old one thus proving himself to be a god. Coulson then orders all agents to engage and Mack, Yo-yo, and Mace arrive. While the others are fighting, Yo-yo uses her super-speed to push Elias into the power cell and place a powerful magnet on his chest. One floor below them, AIDA activates the transdimensional gateway which opens a portal directly below the power cell. The magnet Yo-yo gave Elias becomes attracted to the other magnet AIDA has thus pulling the power cell through the portal. Robbie transforms into the Ghost Rider and attempts to kill Elias as the Demon Core activate and is about to explode. However, the power cell, with Elias and Ghost Rider inside, is pulled through the portal and the portal closes just before the core explodes. Powers * Matter Generation: Elias could channel quantum energy from other dimensions and then convert that energy into matter. At first Elias could only generate carbon, but as he got more control over his power he learned to generate more complex substances like diamonds and water, which is a compound. At the height of his power, Elias claimed he could create living things, but he never demonstrated this. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Doctors Category:Supervillains Category:Live-Action Category:Marvel Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Comic book villains